Strawberry Ice Cream
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [AU On hiatus] 'I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you with my entire being... but at that time, I couldn't tell you... and you left. But though you're gone, my love is not.'
1. Prologue

Yup, here is the promised 'Strawberry Ice Cream'... as I said, do not be deceived by the title! ;)

I know this is so short, but this is just the prologue. Plus, I don't even know if people will this. Sure, it seems dull right now, but - please! Give me a chance! Review! If you really want to know a bit more, fine. It's probably better if I told you guys a little about the fic anyway.

...what? No, I wasn't gonna tell you right here! Read it first. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would have probably gotten together around episode... oh, let's say... negative 5? Obviously, I don't own him.

* * *

Strawberry Ice Cream

Prologue

* * *

_(( Inuyasha's POV ))_

Strawberry ice cream.

That was her favourite. When we got ice cream, she always got strawberry ice cream, no matter what. She said was yummy and sweet.

Just like how she was.

Except that she was talented, beautiful, fun and wonderful too.

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. She was in light blue jeans and a white tanktop, eating strawberry ice cream with her friend, outside of Ben and Jerry's.

There was no other definition for her... she was stunning. She was naturally beautiful. Her raven coloured hair was down, she wore no makeup and she was laughing at something her friend said. And her eyes... her beautifully haunting stormy blue eyes.

At that moment, I wanted to know her. Her name. Age. Blood type. Zodiac sign. What school she went to. Her address. Phone number. Everything.

So, of course, I approached her... But I had no idea what I was getting myself into...

* * *

Alrighty!! How was it? xD

I'll tell you more about the fic next chapter. Believe me, it gets better. And yes, this will be Inu/Kag, and a little bit of a triangle too. So, it's Inu/Kag/Kou. Yeah, yeah... I know I write too many of fics with this triangle.

Yes, so... please review! As I said, it gets better later. ;)


	2. Her

Wow, Saki's actually getting things done...

Fanfiction, at least. People seem to like this story. I like this story for sure. The prologue was ever so vague and short... and chapter one isn't much better off.

Anyways... please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter One: Her**

_by Kawaii Saki-Chan_

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to the table where the girl and her friend sat.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted in his cocky yet smooth voice.

The girl looked up. Her expression was one of confusion. "Hi…"

Her friend nudged her and raised an eyebrow. 'What?' She mouthed.

The girl just shrugged.

"Err… forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Inuyasha. May I have your name?"

"Oh. I'm Kagome, and this my friend Sango. Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. Have a seat."

"Thanks." He sat down at the small, round table, across from Kagome.

The girl Sango cast him a wary look.

"Aren't you… Inuyasha Taisho? The perv's best friend or something?"

Kagome giggled. "Sango despises that guy… what's his name?"

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said. "If you mean Miroku, then yeah, we're best buds."

Sango shot him an evil look. "You're that lech's friend?! Excuse me while I make my departure."

She grabbed her purse and shoved the rest of her ice cream cone into her mouth. Getting up and nearly knocking her chair over, she stormed away.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence, before Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm… I should go after her. So… see ya."

"Uh, actually, why don't I go with you?"

"No, no… Sango would skin you alive. She'd probably kill me too, for letting you come. Sorry… she's violent that way. Bye."

Kagome collected her things and then rushed after her rampaging friend, leaving Inuyasha behind.

'Damn… what if I don't ever see her again?'

Sighing, he got up and exited the ice cream store's patio. He passed a few stores, a parking lot, all the while thinking about the girl Kagome. Maybe if he got lucky he'd see her around the area… maybe at the ice cream store… or anywhere… the mall, the park, the arcade. What places did she like to hang out at? Maybe she always stuck with her friend Sango. What places did Sango like?

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for not learning more about her while he still had time.

With a sigh, Inuyasha sat down in the computer chair. He signed into MSN and AIM, waiting for someone to talk to him. Sure enough, a few moments later, an AIM chat window popped up.

_Housh1-sama: hey_

_KuroInu: oi oi_

_Housh1-sama: yeah?_

_KuroInu: do you know anyone called Kagome?_

_Housh1-sama: maybe_

_KuroInu: Sango's best friend?_

_Housh1-sama: I might_

_KuroInu: cut the crap already, bouzu_

_Housh1-sama: monk, yasha, monk_

_KuroInu: I said cut the crap already!!_

_Housh1-sama: fine_

_Housh1-sama: yes, I do know Kagome_

_KuroInu: wtf_

_KuroInu: how do you know Kagome? _

_KuroInu: if you know her, how come I don't?_

_Housh1-sama: well, you were probably off with one of your girlfriends at the time_

_KuroInu: what time_

_Housh1-sama: the time I bumped into Sango at the mall_

_KuroInu: …_

_Housh1-sama: you weren't there, so you wouldn't know_

_KuroInu: no shit, Sherlock_

_KuroInu: I mean, in more detail_

_Housh1-sama: k. once I was at the mall with Koharu _

_KuroInu: this is why you don't score points with Sango, dude_

_Housh1-sama: shut up, you won't score points with Kagome the way you are_

_Housh1-sama: anyway, as I was saying… I was a the mall with Koharu, and she wanted to go into this store_

_KuroInu: …_

_Housh1-sama: at the same time that we were going in, Sango and Kagome were coming out, and we bumped into each other… literally…_

_Housh1-sama: so, yeah, Sango yelled and stuff, Koharu got mad too and stomped off… but Kagome and me ended up introducing ourselves to each other _

_KuroInu: hmm…_

_Housh1-sama: ah, speak of the devils… they're both online!_

_KuroInu: WTF?! YOU HAVE HER ON YOUR LIST??_

_Housh1-sama: chill… here, I'll add them to the conversation…_

_TaijiyaGurl has been added to the conversation._

_Simplicity69 has been added to the conversation._

_Housh1-sama: hello ladies… how are we today?_

_TaijiyaGurl: fine until you ruined it all._

_KuroInu: hey kagome_

_Simplicity69: hey… who is this? Haha_

_KuroInu: Inuyasha… from today, remember?_

_Simplicity69: oh… haha, okay. _

_Housh1-sama: yasha was really desperate, so I invited you girls…_

_TaijiyaGurl: so you're just like this lech! You perverts!!_

_Simplicity69: uhh…_

_Simplicity69: yeah. Anyway, I gotta go… _

_TaijiyaGurl: arrrrghh!! Kag, you always leave!_

_Simplicity69: I'm really sorry, Sango! _

_TaijiyaGurl: is he here to pick you up AGAIN??_

_Simplicity69: haha, yeah… we're going out to eat today._

_KuroInu: he? Who he?_

_Housh1-sama: hahaha!!_

_Housh1-sama: yasha's got competition?!_

_Simplicity69: shush up… okie, bye everyone _

_TaijiyaGurl: byeee 33_

_KuroInu: no waaaaiiiittttt_

_Simplicity69 has left the conversation._

_KuroInu: noooo… crrraaappppp…_

_TaijiyaGurl: wow, you are really freaking desperate_

_KuroInu: shut up_

_TaijiyaGurl: you should probably know… kag's off bounds…_

_Housh1-sama: this is very interesting to watch_

_KuroInu: huh…?_

_TaijiyaGurl: wow, you're stupid too. off bounds. ya know, claimed?_

_KuroInu: wtf… _

_TaijiyaGurl: whatever… I'm off. Byee!!_

_TaijiyaGurl has left the conversation. _

_KuroInu: holy crap this is so fucking retarded_

_KuroInu logged off at 7:26:03 PM._

Inuyasha growled with frustration. She was taken?!

He stared at the wall for several minutes, hoping to burn a hole in it. Slowly, however, a cocky smirk graced his lips. Who cared if she was taken?

Kagome would be his.

* * *

I know this chapter consisted mainly of the chat... and that it's a bit different from what AIM is actually like. But please, bear with me... as long as everything necessary gets across, it's okay, right? Right? Ahh... 

Yes... well, the triangle appears. Already. Kind of rushed? Well, no... Kouga doesn't actually come in until later on (refer to prologue, ending AN). Ah... right, before I forget. Just to inform everyone before -- please, please **make sure you read all ANs** to avoid redundant questions, confusion, etc.

Thanks! Now... review, please? (Angel face).


End file.
